A rulers wishes, are ones not to deny
by Jedi Queen 001
Summary: Pharaoh Yami has called a highly respected defender to guard his treasured item's. What happens when two boys come across the city? What passions will be unearthed? Can all of the Pharaoh's servents be trusted? I'm giving too much away but - YY
1. The new arrangement

Hiya, I hope you will enjoy this. Please, don't be alarmed, the two character that seem close, are really not that close - I'll let you figure that out, okay…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

__

A rulers wishes, are ones not to deny.

__

Chapter one 

The new arrangement.

Enjoy…….. **^_^**

"I can't believe this big-headed Pharaoh made me come out here in the middle of a freaking sand storm, he's gonna get a slap when I see him!!!" Kwennoir grumbled low in her throat, she adjusted her hood, to make sure that she could still see. The tiny granolas whipped at her body, like tiny speaks of glass. Her hand reached her face as she felt her skin begin to dry out. She groaned and thought of her home.

'Right now, I'd be in my favourite tavern. Drinking sweet wine and sitting by a fire. The sand storms brought a great amount of chilliness to my city. It's no bloody better out here!" She sniffed to hold back the tears, she stared down at her sandy steed.

"At least I've got you, aye Rouge." She patted her stunning horse and continued to ride toward Egypt.

The night came swiftly, however she could not stop to rest, the Pharaoh had ordered her to arrive early the following morning, however she didn't have a lot more ground to cover. By this time the sand storm has stopped and she removed her hood, to reveal her long, luscious, silky brown hair. Her green eye's reflected in the bright moon light, they glinted with the visions of a thousand, horrible deaths. Most of them, caused by her own hand. 

She smirked at the image of Egypt that laid just beyond the, not too remote distance. She sighed and turned to face the opposite direction, the direction of her home town. She sighed again, at the thought of her unprotected city, without her - she feared for the peoples safety.

She reached down to her pouch and brought out a canasta of water, unscrewing it, she took a sip. Pulling at the rains, Rouge halted and she jumped off. Moving round , toward her horses front she held up her canasta and Rouge took a large swig of his master's water.

He made a few slight grunting noises and shook his head. Kwennoir giggled and brought their heads together.

"You're my only love Rouge." He seemed to understand her statement and nudged her head. She laughed again and climb back on her saddle with ease.

"Come one baby, not far to go, heya!!" Rouge took his command and he sped ahead, leaving a large trial of clouded dust. 

Rouges strides soon turned into limbs as the morning sun rose. She slowly made her way through the quiet city, it was far too early for anyone to be out. She was practically asleep as Rouge seemed to move slower. Kwennoir suddenly noticed this and halted him again. She slipped off her seat and rubbed her bare legs, adjusting her, long skirt, which had a slit at each side of her tanned legs. She lifted off her large sack and flung it over her shoulder and then removed her pole from the straps and slipped it into her sack, it only managed to stick out slightly.

She patted her beloved horse and held onto the rains and they walked together. She yawned and pulled out the official letter from the Pharaoh.

'I officially request your presence at the palace, two sunrises and two moons from this point on. Do not be late.' Below was a sketched map of the city, she followed it precisely - however it wasn't the best of sketches.

Eventually, after a few minuets of trying to follow the map, she threw it away and trusted her instinct. Taking a few deep breaths, she decided to turn left, past a rather large temple - which looked to be a shrine of some sort.

Surely enough, she came to the palace, her breath stopped sharply in her throat. She looked upon the architecture with an awe, saw had never seen anything like it. It was built with a white marble stone, it towered over the dingy streets, over the poorest of corners - almost like it mocked the lower class.

A smile finally spread across her face.

"Finally, Rouge, we're here. I hope they let me keep you in the palace, they should have a stable somewhere." She began to proceed toward the steps, however she met with two guards on her descent.

"Name?" She flinched at such rudeness.

"Don't you know that's no way to talk to a lady." She placed her hands on her revealing hips, coaxing her head to one side. Giving him a seductive wink. He blushed and moved back, although the other guard wasn't so easily fooled.

"He asked you a question."

She sighed and answered truthfully, "Kwennoir." Rolling her eye's, the guards approached her and before they could reach her, she managed to regain enough strength to punch one of the brutes in his stomach. The other however, charged toward her and grabbed her from behind. Wrapping one arm around her waist and moving the other hand, through the slit in her long, brown skirt and run his hand toward her entrance. She gasped as he groaned huskily.

"Get off of me you moron." She wiggled out of his grip and flung him over her shoulder. He landed roughly on the cool tiles. Kwennoir turned to assault the other once more and he had the same longing, hungry look in his eye's. Until a voice came from behind them.

"Stop this fighting, there will not be fisticuffs in my streets!!" Kwennoir stared up at a tall, slender male. He stood lean and glared at the guards with a fearful gaze. 

He wore the finest, white silk and gold jewellery, it glinted in the heavenly light of the early sun. He began to stride down the steps. Kwennoir flattened the creases in her clothing and bowled as he approached her. Even though he did order her to travel through the worst weather, he did save her from being raped. The least she could have done was to pay her rescepts and thank him.

"I thank you greatfully Pharaoh." She lowered herself further as she sensed his presence near her. 

To her surprise, he bent down to meet her gaze, he held out a clean hand and she placed her tired and sweaty one in his.

"Please, just call me Yami." She smiled warmly, he didn't seem so bad. He lead her up the stairs, when he turned back to face the guards.

"You! Take this nobel steed to the stables, give him some fresh food and water." He ordered sternly and lead them toward the entrance again. 

As they entered, Kwennoir saw it's intior beauty. The gabbs used for windows, allowed heavenly streams of light to enter the palace halls. 

"I wlecome you to my palace, please. I wish to conduct business right away and be over with it, then I can show you to your chamber." He spikey haired Pharaoh slightly pleaded to her. Something had seemed to be troubling him. She nodded and continued to let him lead the way.

They walked down many, long, marbles halls and passed many statunes of the Gods, some were even of different monster type forms. Forms that she could not reconise, howver something deep within her mind told her she had seen them before.

The pharaoh never slipped her hand from his as he grabbed a torch and lead them down a dark shaft of stairs.

Kwennoir began to breathe slight sharper, the one thing she feared was the dark. She didn't mind the glint of moonlight at night, it was the one thing to illumined her way through the cool nights. But to be in a dark, in surrounds that were unfamiliar, scared her to her inner most core. 

She clung to the Yami's arm, he peered down at her and asked if she were okay.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just don't like the dark." Yami nodded and laced his finger's with her's.

"Please, do not fear, I will protect you. However I am surprised, I thought by your reputation, the dark wouldn't be a challenge for you." Kwennoir's gaze met to the floor. Yami suddenly realised that he had upset her.

He stooped her, and turned to face her, head on. The glow from the firey torch highlighted his stunning features.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you pain. Everyone's afraid of something, I myself are afraid of a few things and it is one of my fears that has brought you to my palace." They proceeded again and she felt the stairs end and they began to walk on tiles again. Yami squeezed her hand a whispered in her ear.

"Do not fear for long. For I will light the room." She nodded, his soothing voice calmed her nerves and soon she felt his grip leave her's.

Moments later, another torch was lit and the another and then another. Soon everytourch was lit in the entire chamber. She stared up, the celine seemed to go one forever. This room was nothing like the others, the ground was the same tone as the walls and there were no stone marvels to look upon.

Yami soon returned to her side and grabbed her hand again, he moved them together, toward the opposing wall. It held a dazzling, gold sarcophagus. In certain holes, were various gold items. They sparkled with the fusion of light paint and the lights that lit this wonderful sight. 

Kwennoir couldn't help but think how much they'd be worth if she managed to sell them. However Yami interrupted her thoughts.

"These, are the Millennium items. They pocess great and mysterious powers. Powers that none here know of and when I was given these by my Father, he made me promised to always protect their power. Also, to only give these items to some of my most trusted alleys. As you can see, there are two spaces. One of which held the Millennium Rod, I gave that to my loyal friend, Seth - the sorcerer and the other space, held the Millennium Necklace, I gave that, also to a dear friend, Isis." He paused for a moment, to make sure Kwennoir could take all of this in.

"Now, lately, there have been attempted robberies. These thieves have all tried to break into this room and each time, they have gotten a little closer to taking one of these items. I fear that the next time they attempt to steal an item, they will succeed. That's why I've summoned you here. I ask that you will guard these items through the night." He pleaded with her, his eye's told a saddening tale of fear and disappear. 

Kwennoir could relate to his sorrow, though she realised that she didn't have a choice in the matter. She frowned and stared at the items again, confused with the feelings of sympathy and regret. To guard the items was one thing, she felt it were her duty to help out her Pharaoh, however she still felt sad to leave her town.

"Yami; Pharaoh. You see, I really relate to how you feel, but my town, I've protected it for years. From terrifying monsters that go invading our homes and killing innocent people, it's where I built a reputation, for defending my home. I feel that if I stay here, it will happen again. I would really like to help, I would, but..."

"But nothing. I will send my most trusted scourers to protect your home. If you will stay here and guard my treasure." He raised his eyebrow's and waited her response. She grinned and flung her arms around his neck, embracing their bodies together. At first, he wasn't sure how to respond but soon wrapped his arms around her waist.

She leaned back and swiftly kissed his cheek, suddenly she flinched back and hastily fell to her knee and bowled in apology.

"Please forgive me Pharaoh, I did not realise what my actions were." She was prepared to be dragged off by him, to be executed or tortured. However Yami just blushed and assured her it was okay.

"That's alright, I realise that your home is very important to you." She lifted her head and a smile returned to her tanned face. 

"Well, shall I show you to your room?" She jumped up and took his offered hand.

**^_^**

Chapter one finished, please review!!! Coming up, _Chapter two - New jobs._

You'll be seeing a lot of Yugi next, so there's a taster for you. Thanks a lot!!!! 


	2. Pre first day events

Hiya, thanks for your reviews. I hope you two will like this chapter.

Well, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

__

Chapter Two

Pre first day events

Enjoy 

Rouge sped out of the cities main gates and out to the vast, sandy wastelands. Kwennoir was surprised when the Pharaoh allowed her to go riding so willingly. He just smiled and gave me a ring of royalty, to prove that she was under the king's protection.

The sands flung high behind Rouge's large gallops and the sun scorched their pelts. By the judge of Rouge's movements, he had recovered his strength. She scoffed that the unforgettable touch of that prevented guard. She shivered and requested Rouge to move faster.

The city seemed to disappear after a few seconds, she thought, only for a moment, that she could leave and never come back. However a sudden rush stopped her, she couldn't forget Yami's welcoming smile. Therefore, she would not leave.

Her head spun as she pulled gently with Rouge's direction, weaving in no particular order. She felt almost that she could take off, to fly freely as a bird that soared over head. With no care, just to be free. She raised her arms as the wind picked up and her hooded cape ruffled in the breeze, she felt all worry escape her.

Rouge unexpectedly broke her fantasy. She glared angrily and was prepared to yell at him in a fit of frustration, when she noticed why he had stopped.

Two figures appeared in the distance, they were booth limping and leaning on each for support. They were dressed in pitiful rags and they booth had no shoes. One of them suddenly fell to the floor and the other seemed to be calling his name.

Kwennoir felt the sudden urge to help them and she proceeded forward.

"Are you alright?" She soon came to their sides and stared down upon the injured boy. However, he was no injured only thirsty for water. She whistled to Rouge to come forth and he soon arrived, she pulled out her water canasta and tilted the boy's fragile head, pouring in some water to his parched mouth.

Soon he began to move and awaken, spoke two words, of 'thank you' and then fell into a deep slumber. She looked over her shoulder and noticed something strange about the boy to her left, he looked exactly like Yami, only younger and more innocent. She found him staring at the water, Kwennoir smiled and handed it to him.

He soon guzzled it down as she picked up the boy and rested him upright on Rouge. His body felt limp Kwennoir jumped up as well and supported him. She trotted over to the other boy and reached for his hand. At first, the young wanderer flinched in defence and then gave in a excepted her hand.

Rouge charged toward the palace once more, Kwennoir held tightly to the boy in front of her. He felt so delicate in her protection, his white hair danced across Kwennoir her face. It soothed her worries for the boy.

The boy behind clung tightly to her waist, preying that he would not fall off every now and then he'd call for the other boy to stay strong.

A picturesque sight it was for the people of the city to see such heroism. They could all see how badly the boy needed medically attention and they cheered her on as she approached the palace steps. She noticed that Yami was stood at the top, overlooking his kingdom.

"Yami!!" She yelled his name and halted Rouge, jumping off she pulled down the frailer boy and ran up the steps. The younger boy followed closely behind her.

"We need a doctor for this boy, quickly!!" He nodded and ran into his palace, shrieking for medical aid. Kwennoir rushed passed him and sped off toward her room.

"So child, tell me of what happened to you." The spiky haired boy hushed mumblings that made no sense. He twiddled with his rags and shifted around uncomfortably. Yami noticed this and ordered the guards to leave.

"I must speak with this little one only." The child's breath was beginning to become sharper and winded, like a caged animal - longing for freedom. The room seemed to echo with each tiny sound made, as the guards left them in privacy.

Yami seemed to be amazed by his appearance, not just for their shocking likeness. But also, for how innocent and handsome he looked. His face was childish, yet adorable. He had a fragile frame, soft curves that longed to be smoothed. His eye's were the brightest that he had ever seen, they sparkled with the charms of an angel.

"Ah, Pharaoh Yami sir?" The young boy questioned as Yami still began to stare. He blinked rapidly and questioned again.

"As I was saying, please - tell me what happened to you and your friend." The boy was about to begin, when the Pharaoh questioned for his name.

"Y-Yugi; your grace." He bowed and proceeded.

"Well, my friend and I had gotten into some trouble." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Like a fight?" I scanned Yugi's petite figure, there seemed to be no bruises or cuts.

"Not exactly, our village was invaded by a gang of bandits and they took us captive." Yugi's eye's began to water as his voice turned shaky. Yami peered down at the whimpering boy who sat before him, he sobbed softly and quietly. However his pain was as clear as his kingdom before his feet.

Yami rose from his throne and walked down the stone steps. He slowly walked toward Yugi, treading quietly, as not to make a sound and startle him.

'Poor Yugi, he seems to be going through a lot.' Yami bent down before him and placed both of his hand's on Yugi's shoulder's.

Yugi suddenly launched forward and flung his arms tightly around Yami's neck. He now cried harder and balled into Yami's silk clothing. At first Yami was astounded by his actions, however he soon placed his arms around him and rubbed his back.

To Yugi, Yami's touch was comforting. He had never felt so calm in his life, despite the fact that he was upset, he felt that he couldn't bare to leave the Pharaoh's embrace.

'I feel so happy; his touch is gentle, yet so powerful. I never want this end but what if he..' Yugi gasped unexpectedly and backed from the Pharaoh, shuffling back, as far as he could. Yami could read a terrible fear in his eye's.

"Yugi, are you.." Yami moved toward him and reached for his hand. Ready to smooth it, however Yugi proceeded to back away from him. His breathing sharpened as Yami tried again to come closer.

"Yugi, I'm only trying to help you." He shook his head and sprang to his feet.

'I won't let it happen again…' Yugi took one last look into Yami's concerned expression and fled the chamber.

"Yugi, wait!" Yami bellowed as the freighted boy sped down the halls and didn't stop for anyone.

Yami wasn't far on his tail, still shouting his name, begging, pleading to help him.

Meanwhile, in Kwennoir's chamber, she had tended to the young boy and watched over her sleeping patient. His appearance was completely tranquil now, his breath was steady and he didn't seem to make much movement.

She stared down at the slumbering figure, 'he looks so peaceful, his face is so innocent. I doubt he's ever been tainted.' She could sense sick thought's in her mind and she shook them away.

"I mustn't think like that, however." She reached for his hand and gently smoothed it with her delicate touch. She picked up his palm and smoothed it along her cheek, peering down again, she wasn't too sure if he were dreaming or he had smiled from her touch. She blushed within her own company and set his hand down once more. She relaxed her head against the bed and allowed sleep to take hold of her.

"Yugi, please. I'm not going to hurt you…" Yami approached the terrified boy, who by now - had been backed into the corner of Yami's secret room. The room which held the Millennium items, however this went unnoticed by Yugi.

He crumpled to his knee's and mumble non sense again. Yami carefully sat before him and rubbed his tired eye's. He ran through how to begin, picking every word, as not to upset him further.

"Yugi, I can see that you have been through a lot. I can also see that you being around others make you uncomfortable but I assure you that I will not hurt you. Yugi I want to help you." Yami placed his palm upon Yugi's trembling hand and soon the quivering ceased. Yugi opened his tightly shut eye's and found two large orbs looking down at him, staring at him with such compassion. He unravelled his body and sat up on his knee's.

"Pharaoh, I'm so sorry - I sincerely believe that you will not hurt me. It's just that - when our village was raided, we were taken away and abused by the bandits that kidnapped us." Yugi looked down at the dirty floor, his eye's melted into a miserable gaze.

"Yugi, what did they do to you?" Yami started to smooth his hand and awaited his answer.

Unexpectedly, Yugi stood and slowly slipped off his shirt and tossed it aside. Yami gasped at the horrified sight before him. All over Yugi's chest, were bruises. Bruises of finger tips that had grinned into his skin. A thick graze circled his waist, where a rope once sat, his skin was blistered and still quite red.

Yami scanned hastily and looked back up to Yugi, his face trembled worse now and he fell to his knee's. Wrapping his arm's around Yami's neck, he brutally cried into Yami's soft skin.


	3. The dwelling in our hearts

I hope you like this, enjoy chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

__

Chapter Three

The dwelling in our hearts.

The evening came swiftly and the air turned bitter. One boy still sobbed into the chest of the mighty ruler and the other began to stir in his bed.

The young white haired boy gently rose and stared down at his bare chest. The blisters and bruises had been healed and his tenant was no where to be found. There was still and small in print left on his bed, where someone had laid their head.

He moaned at the sudden pain from his side. He peered down to see the rope burn had spilt, blood leaked through the bandage and there was no one to aid him. He sprang to his feet and stumbled out the oak doors.

Over on the other side of the palace, Kwennoir had been brushing Rouge for about half an hour. Her arms slowly moved across his majestic back and then she moved onto his long, sandy hair. Untangling every tiny knot, though she realised one night of sleeping in the stables and it'll be mattered with hay by sunrise.

It was strange to her to come to terms with her thought's and feeling's. Over the past few hours, all she could think about was this young boy she saved from the desert. She didn't even know his name and she found herself quite smitten around him. Staying by his bedside was extremely pleasing, she felt as if she could stay by his side all through out the night. However she had two reasons as not to stay, one her new job started that same evening and the other, well. She couldn't leave Rouge by himself all night.

Thinking back to how she described him earlier, innocent and untainted but knowing her luck, he was probably already taken. From the looks of his wounds; he had been tainted. However, it was not the love he deserved.

She giggled to herself, she didn't even know his name and yet could tell so much about him. From his angelic features, few words which he had spoke and peaceful slumber.

Her ear suddenly twitched with the sound of guards bellowing at an intruder. Deciding to help she put down the brush and jogged out of the stables, to where the commotion centred.

"Tell us boy!!" One guard launched forward and jabbed the injured youth in his stomach. Wincing, he fell forward and sob gently. He couldn't move or even speak in his own defence. Lying in an expanding pool of blood, he felt his life slip away from his fragile body.

"Hey!! Leave him alone." The little one raised his head and above him, stood the beauty that saved him from death. He cracked a small smile as she bent down and lifted him onto her back. She squirmed at the feel of his blood upon her back. She could feel his body turn slowly limp, he began to focus mainly on her voice because he couldn't stay conscious for much longer.

"Oh, look - it's her again." She growled as the same perverted guards approached her eagerly. She slowly began to back away down the large stone halls. She whispered comforting nothings to the drifting lad. His luscious hair laid softly on her breast, the white shone in the gentle beams of the sunset. His breath remained shallow and hushed, hers was heavy and deep. The guards pursed like to rolling boulders charging downwards, angry and revenge burn in their glaring eyes.

"Ha, ha, the Pharaoh won't save you know." They came only a metre away from them, however as she turned, she simply smiled at the sight beyond the guards.

"I bet to differ." Yami's voice rang out, clear as the morning bells. Yugi was at his side, holding onto his hand and hiding behind his forearm. Kwennoir giggled and slipped away.

"Your, your, Majesty! Please we beg for our forgiveness." They scrambled to the fall and repeated their apologises. Despite their pitiful plea's, Yami wouldn't have it.

"Enough!!" Yugi grinned and watched Yami screech at them, their pathetic forms shivered at his harsh tone.

Although the guards found his tone quite scary, Yugi found it very alluring. His firm muscles flexed in the sun light and it caused Yugi to quiver. Yami's deep and powerful voice sent shivers down his spine, nothing would please him more than to be alone with the mighty Pharaoh.

'No, I can't keep assuming that Yami will treat me any different than the Master did. I do admit that he is very kind and sweet but I doubt he'll ever love me. Not the love that I want; the love that I have desired for so long.' He turned his back to Yami, for fear that he would notice the tear trickling down his pale cheek.

"Out of my site, both of you!! I never want to see you within palace grounds again, now leave!" Yami smirked comfortingly and turned gradually toward Yugi, noticing his shivering shoulders, he placed a soft hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yugi pulled back slightly and rubbed his tear away. He dare not move, if he did; the sensual feeling of Yami's touch would fade.

Eventually, he nodded and suddenly peered at Yami's left hand. The Pharaoh noticed this and hastily moved them aside. Without any time for rational thought, Yugi reached forward and grabbed his hand, pulling it to his face, he smoothed it across his face and across his chest.

Yami's breath stopped deadly in his throat, he could feel the gently beat of Yugi magnificent bodily engine. His own heart began to race and moved to his mouth. His head was swimming at the pure and soothing touch of Yugi's bare skin.

"Pharaoh! My gosh, I wasn't thinking straight!!! I'm so sorry!" Yugi fell backwards and hit his head on the rough slaps of stone. Yami protectively leaped forward and held his head against his shoulder.

"Oh Yugi, please there is no need to call me Pharaoh, I am Yami, please, I would like for you to call me Yami. Are you okay, well you don't seem to be bleeding." Yugi whimpered slightly. Yami smiled blissfully down upon him and pulled his head close and kissed the sore area with a tender emotion. Yami wasn't sure whether it was clever, or even reasonably, or how Yugi would react. But the aching inside Yami dove him.

Across the palace, the doctor busied himself tending to the boy in the stained bed. Kwennoir stayed at his side, holding his hand and smoothing it gently as his face continued to turn a ghost like white.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" She asked, her eyes lined with salty tears. He patted her shoulder in comfort.

"We can only hope; hopefully with rest, he'll recover." She nodded, letting a tear fall from her eye, he left her alone and closed the door softly. She sniffled and looked upon him with tenderness, she smoothed his cheek with her quivering hand.

'Please be okay.' Her eyes moved to the window, it was dark outside it was time to go to work, she bided the youngster and silent farewell and fled.

She swiftly travelled down the steps of the forbidden chamber and remained in the dark. The room was cold and dank, she wished that she had brought a blanket to stop her constant shivering. Although she remained perfectly still, like a cheater watching her prey, her mind drifted back to that of her friends and family. She could imagine burring fires in the streets and the howling of the terrible monsters, who lust for food and plunder it all. She gripped onto her staff, the wood weakened under the mounting pressure. She suddenly stood and turned to face the tablet on the wall, a carving of the gods. She lowered her body and preyed in silence, she preyed for her peoples survival and happiness to always remain whilst she away. She then preyed for Pharaoh Yami and asked to give him strength of mind and heart. In turn he would send his finest sorcerers to guard her beloved friends.

Yugi laid in the steamy water, his skin feeling comfort for the first time in, what seemed to have been years. He ran the soaps along his arms and legs, cleansing every inch of battered and abused skin. When he had finished, a sigh of comfort escaped from his lips. He felt quite intrusive, using the Pharaoh's personally bathroom, the type of luxury he was not used to. Yugi did not know how to react to his surroundings, everything thing he looked upon was pure extravagance. Although there was something else which nagged at him, he felt concerned for his friend, which they had both gone through so much together. Yugi decided to go and visit him after he had dried off, he picked up the towel and wrapped it around his petite body. Right beside the towels, was a set off clean, silk clothes, Yugi didn't wait to be dry, he swiftly pulled them on, they clung to him and warmed him instantly.

Through the next room, Yami was busy at his desk, drawing papers to send out his men to protect Kwennoir's village, it was a method of distracting his mind from Yugi and his gentle misunderstood ways. Suddenly, his chamber doors flung open, Set charged into his hall and began to argue.

"Pharaoh, please will you reconsider, I will not be forced to protect a small village with my superior power!" Beyond the room, Yugi jumped and peered through the door way, watching the angry priest.

"Set, I made a promise to Kwennoir and I aim to uphold my end of the deal, we need her!" He bellowed back at him.

"And why couldn't you just employ me to guard the Millennium items?" He came ever closer, almost within arm's length.

"Because you have other duties, besides I believe you need to get away from the city for a while, to travel a bit and get out of those same old clothes. Please, I ask you this as your friend, I need you to protect the village. Will you do it, to fulfil your oath to me and my survive?" Set grunted and bowed, walking out in a hurry. Yugi, who had watched this, slowly came out from behind the doorframe.

"Ah Yugi, sorry about that." Yami smiled warmly, he moved to his large, silk covered bed and pulled back the sheets.

"You can sleep here tonight, tomorrow, I'll arrange another room for you, I will be downstairs giving some orders to my men, I'll be back later." Yugi nodded and moved around the bed, climbing in and covering himself.

"Sleep well." Yami said as he existed the chamber, closing the doors quietly behind him.


End file.
